Forever Moments
by babysmiley
Summary: freshmen.highschool.the unanswered question:what is love?.what can happen..better yet, what CAN'T happen? [EVENTUAL: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno]. AU R
1. Fun times

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…I'm not even close.  
Summary:** Sakura and her friends are all rich, pretty, smart, athletic, and popular. What more could any boy want, perhaps maybe a relationship longer than a week. The story may include rape, drugs, and violence. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. AU.  
**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction, so it might not be that good. Sorry. Anyway, please read and review! Enjoy. (:

Forever Moments

Chapter 1

Sakura POV

"Hurry up! Why didn't you pack yesterday, forehead-girl? We'll be late for the train."

"Ino-pig, shut up and wait. We aren't going to miss the train, relax." I yelled from inside my room. We were about to head off to our new boarding school, Tysip High. We didn't wan to be late for our first day. I hurried to my drawers and dumped some clothes into my luggage. No worries. There were shopping centres in school grounds. A few pairs of clothes will do for now. Money, damn, I need money. I looked inside my wallet. That's enough, I suppose, and I took out $500. I grabbed my light luggage and ran to Ino, who was waiting inside my house.

"Damn, your house seems bigger than the last time I saw it," Ino muttered.

"Renovation, now let's go. Hur-" I stopped.

"What?"

"One, two, three, four, FIVE bags! What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled.

"I see, you're practicing counting," I glared. "I mean, I brought everything I needed. We are going to stay there for a while…" Ino said trailing off.

"Good morning young Mistress and Miss Ino," said my butler.

"Morning, could you help us with these luggage? Oh, and I will not be home for the year. I'm going to boarding school. Tell my parents for me, okay?" I asked. He nodded and left carrying our luggage to the car.

"You didn't tell your parents you were going to boarding school?" questioned Ino half-shocked.

"They wouldn't care, anyway, I decided last minute today. They weren't home so…" I said innocently.

"You're hopeless."

" I know."

We climbed into the back of my family's limousine. It feels good to sit in the back of an automobile, well at least its better than walking. After about a fifteen-minute drive and listening to Ino's talk about all the hot guys we will meet, we arrived at the train station. We got off the limousine and looked at the train station. This was the first time we both were at a train station. Frankly, I expected better. A few shops and malls around this place would have been better.

"Where is the train?" asked Ino. I pointed to the tunnel with a light that was growing bigger every second we talked. "Right, I knew that. I just was…" she mumbled. I rolled my eyes. After about a minute or so, the train arrived. Most of the passengers seemed to be our age, probably going to the same school Ino and I were going to.

* * *

Hinata POV 

"Hinata, its my fault we are late coming here. I'll go find an empty compartment for us, alright?" said a girl with two brown buns on her head.

"O-okay," I answered. TenTen was always so nice, although a bit tardy and a bit violent, she was a great person. Okay, maybe not just a bit violent, but she is a good person at heart. Oh no, she might get into a fight again. I better hurry and stop her in case. I ran inside the train. It wasn't too far when I heard some screaming and yelling.

"I got here first," someone yelled. All I saw when I got there was a blonde girl and a girl in pink and dark jeans yelling out loud. Sigh, TenTen got into another fight. Before I knew it, TenTen and a girl were on the ground punching each other. This wasn't the first time I've seen TenTen fight, it probably won't be the last either. I quickly grabbed TenTen and held her back as did the other girl's friend did too.

"Let's just go, we'll find another compartment," I said letting TenTen go.

"Bu-t I got here first…and then," whispered TenTen.

"Yeah, Bitch, listen to your friend and go you dog," screamed the blonde girl TenTen was fighting with.

"Bitch that!" yelled TenTen. In a matter of seconds, TenTen had punched the girl in the eye causing her to have a black eye. I whispered a "let's go" and we walked off. In the distance, we could hear "I'll get you, one day!" TenTen smirked.

"I'll find us another compartment, okay? No more fights for today," I whispered. TenTen nodded. I opened the next compartment only to find two people: a blonde girl and a pink-head girl. I heard TenTen whisper "close it." I was about to close it, when…

"There aren't any more empty compartments. You can sit with us if you like," said the blonde smiling. I hesitated, not knowing if TenTen might agree. I looked behind me to TenTen. She shrugged. So, we went in. The two girls sitting beside us were dressed fairly nicely with expensive clothing. The pink-head was dressed in all pink, while her friend was dressed in all light purple. For some reason, I had this feeling I've seen them before...somewhere...

"Hi, I'm Ino," said the blonde "and this is Sakura," pointing to the pink head girl. What's your names?" she asked.

"I'm Hinata and this is my friend TenTen," I said. There was a moment of silence. Man, I hate this silence. I want to break it. What to say…think, Hinata, think!

"Umm…TenTen, you're bleeding" Sakura pointed out.

"What? Where?" TenTen said touching her face, "Oh crap." I looked up. Oh no, TenTen had a cut on her face. I looked around in my jacket to find a handkerchief, but it seems as though Sakura had given one to TenTen already. TenTen nodded thanks.

"How did that happen?" asked Ino. I heard TenTen mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid Bitch had a fight with me,' but looked away. I told Ino and Sakura the story of what had happened.

"Oh, I thought I heard some yelling and screaming," said Ino.

"Yeah! You did great! You get her girl! Go kick her ass!" hollered Sakura. We all looked stared at her. That was the first time I've seen her, frankly, not quiet. It was actually kind of scary, no offence. Then, beside me I heard laughing. TenTen was laughing hard. II guess we just all joined in because before you know it, we were all clutching our stomachs with laughter.

It was then I saw him. I don't know his name, but I remember his face. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a hint of sadness. His laughter and voice was always loud and cheerful. I admired him from when I first seen him, which, was a long time ago. I remember my cousin bringing him over to our house to play. Back then, my cousin mistreated me, but the blonde boy had stuck up for me. Later in the weeks, my cousin had stopped mistreating me, so I would always remember the blonde boy who helped me out. The blonde was just outside that door standing there, his back to our compartment. I remember his face from long ago. Unfortunately, I haven't seen him until now for he stopped coming over and my cousin went to his house instead. I wish I had thanked him for making my cousin stop teasing me. Why couldn't I remember his name? I want to know his name…what could it be? He's probably going to the same going I was. Yes! Itis a chance to find out his name!

"Hinata? You still with us here?"

"Of coarse I don't hate you TenTen…" I answered. That is what she asked right?

"Right…" said TenTen slightly twitching. After about another 10 minutes or so, we talked and talked until we finally arrived to Tysip High.

* * *

Ino POV 

"Tysip High…is huge," I said staring at the large building before us. The others nodded. This boarding school was huge. Possibly five times bigger than Sakura's house and that's BIG. As we walked into the new school, we found it was bigger inside than it looks. There were stairs practically everywhere, leading to so many rooms. We four, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, and me walked to the desk with a man standing there.

"Hi…girl's dormitory is up the closest stairs to the left. Four per room. Would you four like to share a room?" the man asked, talking very fast. We nodded. "Okay. Even number rooms are girls. Odd numbers are boys. Don't get mixed up. Your room is number 18. Okay, good day. Oh yeah, after unpacking come to the auditorium. The auditorium is the very left down the stairs, so just keep on going left when you come down. Goodbye."

"Okay…" we all said unsure of what the hell he just said. We took the four keys to our room and walked up the stairs. We looked around for our room in the left part of the upper level. There, in the middle of two rooms numbered 14 and 6 was our room. What the hell? Why is our room in the middle of room 14 and 6? Obviously, Sakura had noticed too, since she whispered "the heck." After being amazed for a period, we walked in, only to be amazed again.

"Wow," whispered TenTen. I nodded. I've seen nothing like it. It was practically a five star hotel room except much MUCH bigger. There were four individual rooms inside the room as well as two floors. There were two bedrooms on the top floor and two on the bottom. There seemed to also be a living room for guests included with a few sofas and a big screen television.

"I could get use to this," whispered Hinata. I agreed. Who couldn't. The next thing I noticed was Sakura, what happened to her? Then, I saw her coming out of a bedroom. Apparently, she seems to have already unpacked and decided to pick a room. She had taken the bottom left one…wait…I want the bottom left one!

"Sakura, how about you and I switch rooms?" I asked pouting.

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Nah."

"Grr…Sakura are you listening?"

"Nope."

"Oh gosh, never mind." I said irritated. Sakura grinned. I quickly unpacked for everyone had done so and was waiting for me to go to the auditorium together. It seems as though Hinata was the only one listening to whatever the guy had said. So, I finished unpacking and followed Hinata, along with the others, out the door. As we walked down the stairs to the auditorium, everywhere around me I heard whispering.

"Oh my gosh, is that the infamous Sakura and Ino? Why are they hanging out with those losers?" Wow, it seems as though Sakura and I were celebrities here. This was surprising since we don't live near here at all.

"Oh my goodness! Ino! Sakura! Nice to meet you!" screamed a high-pitch voice belonging to a girl with short blonde hair.

"Hi…" Sakura and I said in unison. I heard TenTen mumbled 'bitch'. Probably this girl was fighting with her.

"I'm Patricia and that's Rachael and Terri" pointing to a red and a green headed girl. "So you two girls want to hang out with us instead of these losers, especially that girl with the buns. Them two or us? Choose," she said smirking making it sound like the answer was the most obvious in the world. Well, it was.

"Them two," I said. Sakura agreed. Shocked and embarrassed, they walked off muttering 'you will regret that'. Yeah sure, in your dreams. Now, all around us, the news of some hot guys arrived had spread. I wouldn't believe it. These days, not much guys are good looking, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were butt-ugly. Then, I saw them. Damn, were they looking fine…

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. How do you like it? Hope you enjoyed (: Sorry about the mistakes. -.-" Please review! **


	2. Screwed up school

Forever Moments 

Chapter 2

TenTen POV

"So, you are ALL rich except for me?" I questioned.

"Huh? What did you say? Sorry, was looking at…something," whispered Sakura.

"They're hot. Those guys over there," Ino said bluntly pointing to a bunch of guys. I looked over to where she was pointing. They didn't look bad, but I'm not admitting they are hot. Because…well, I don't know, I'm just not like that.

"Hey Hinata, Neji is over there!" I said. Hinata nodded.

"Neji? Who's Neji?" asked Sakura looking somewhat excited to know.

"Hinata's cousin," "He's the one with the white pearly eyes?" 

"Yep."

"He's hot." I cocked an eyebrow. That was the first time I've ever heard someone compliment about Neji's looks. Well, he isn't bad. Its just no one said anything about how he looked. Usually he would just glare at you or something. Well, I've only met him this past summer, but he looks way different from when I first saw him. He use-to be dressed in the average non-matching boy clothes. Now, everything is white and baggy.

"Hinata, do you know any of the other guys?" asked Ino who was obviously only looking for the name of the guy she was staring at.

"Yeah, some…they are mostly from my old school. Anyway, that's Kiba the one with the dog. That's Lee the one with the overly-large fuzzy eyebrows," everyone shivers, "Shikamaru is the one who is looking blankly up at the ceiling. You already know Neji. Sasuke the one with his hands always in his pockets…"

"Who was that last one you said?" asked Ino, now listening.

"Sasuke."

"Okay. Thanks. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."

"Anyway, the next person is Shino. The guy after that is…umm…" 

"Naruto," I said. Hinata looked over at me with her big pearly eyes.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was from my school."

"Aren't you guys from the same school?" asked Sakura.

"No, I moved here recently on the week before school was out. That's how I met Hinata. Naruto moved here too, I think," I replied.

"Oh."

"Hey, they're going into the auditorium! I mean let's go into the auditorium!" exclaimed Ino. We agreed because we were beginning to look stupid standing there and staring guys like a bunch of fan girls. As we walked in, we were now getting really annoyed of being surprised of the size. Anyway, it was big and it looked somewhat like an opera house. It was luxurious and I was beginning to think…how the hell did my parents afford to bring me to this school? The four of us sat down, as Ino frantically looked around for the hot guys.

"Oh my gosh! He's behind me!" she quietly squeaked. We all looked behind her; there he was, Sasuke sitting behind Ino along with all his friends and unfortunately, all their fan club.

"Students, welcome to Tysip High. I am a man of few words. So I shall let all the teachers introduce themselves," said an old man.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei, I teach English," said a masked teacher reading a book.

"I am Kakashi's eternal rival!" said the next teacher with fuzzy eyebrows.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S GAI-SENSEI!" screamed Lee with a high pitched voice. Holy crap, they look the same. Okay, that's scary, VERY scary.

"That's right and I will teach gym." Damn, a man who looks like a student with fuzzy eyebrows teaches my favourite subject. What the hell is this world coming to? Then, all of sudden **PING**. Lee and Gai-sensei were in a pose, smiling largely with their thumbs up. Ahh! It burns! The bright teeth! Argggghhh! Everyone started covering their eyes, until they finally stopped smiling. The rest of the teachers' introduced themselves. There were Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, and…umm, I forgot the rest. Don't laugh at me, my attention span isn't very extensive, whose is?

"Thanks. Leave," said the principal. Indeed, he is a man truly of few words.

* * *

Sasuke POV 

"Don't you guys just love our rooms?" asked Naruto admiring the rooms.

"No." I said. I expected more out of this school. Small rooms and endless hallways, I can't believe I own all this crap.

"Hey, you guys see any pretty girls?" asked Neji grinning widely.

"Yep."

"YES."

"Yeah." … Damn, I said the wrong thing out loud. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru stared at me.

"What?" "Did you just say yeah for pretty girls?" 

"…"

"We all thought you were gay Sasuke!" "Shut up dope" 

"No seriously, we did."

"I'm not gay, I just don't…give my opinion about girls…out loud."

"Have you ever went out with a girl or even liked one?" 

"I like…my mom…" they all glared at me, "I…uh…just haven't found the right girl yet."

"I haven't either. I go out with lots of girls," answered Neji being proud of his playboy ways.

"I can do that too," I said. Well, at least I THINK I can.

"Of coarse you can, if you could, Naruto here would have his own show," Shikamaru replied. We all laughed hard.

"No, I'm not joking. I don't think you can do it."

"Yes I can," I said defensively. I am Uchiha Sasuke. I can do anything.

"Okay, how about this. If Sasuke can get a real girlfriend... No wait, if we all get a girlfriend for at least half the year, we dump them at the end of the year, okay?" said Shikamaru smirking evilly.

"Easy."

"Fine…" 

"Okay."

Damnit, now I need to go find myself a girlfriend.

* * *

Neji POV 

What's the time…Crap, its already 8 am! Damn those guys, why didn't they wake me up. Oh no, classes starts at 8:30…err…not that it matters or anything. They didn't wake me up. I walked out of my room to the living room. No one was there. What the hell? Did they walk out on me? I looked for their shoes. Still there, oh gosh, are they STILL sleeping? Maybe I'll go into their rooms and scare them…I walked in the room above my own, Sasuke's room. I quietly opened the door and looked in. Then, I quickly closed the door. There inside the room was no Sasuke, instead it was some pink-headed girl who was in the midst of getting dressed. Are they trying to play a trick on me or something? I walked beside to Shikamaru's room. Hopefully to find Shikamaru sleeping. I opened the door to see who was inside. There inside was a blonde chick. Oh a blonde chick, reasonable…WHAT! A blonde chick! That was definitely Shikamaru. Again, I closed the door. I walked downstairs hopping to find Naruto sound asleep as usual. There, downstairs was a girl with brown hair laid down. She was pretty, but so were the other two that I saw. I quickly walked over to Naruto's room and opened the door.

"AHH! OH MY GOD! MY EYES THEY BURN!" 

"Neji? Neji? Neji?" the girl with the brown hair seemed to say. Her voice started to fade…

"NEJI!" 

"Huh? What?" I said. Shikamaru was in front of me.

"Dude, I've been calling your name ever since you said 'AHH! OH MY GOD! MY EYES THEY BURN!', I wanted to check on you."

"Err…bad dream…I'm alright" I think. I must never ever tell anyone what I saw again… FLASHBACK 

_I quickly walked over to Naruto's room and opened the door. _

"_Hi Neji," said Lee seductively. This was no ordinary Lee. No, definitely not. I don't think Lee wears make up, nor does he wear skirts, nor even pat his eyelashes, nor does he have no eyebrows. No eyebrows? Patting eyelashes? Skirt? MAKE UP? AHH!_

END FLASHBACK 

"Neji, seriously, stop dozing off. That's my job. Oh and its 8." I nodded to Shikamaru who left me after. I really should stop watching late night television…

I got dressed and walked to the living room where everyone seemed to be waiting for me.

"So we all have the same homeroom right?" I asked.

"Right."

"Iruka?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"So…room 248…where the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"Take the elevator to the second floor. Go to the right and walk straight. Then, turn the left to the second place you can. Count up to 4 rooms on the right," said Sasuke saying this like he owned the place…wait he does. Before Naruto could ask how he knew, Shikamaru helped him answer.

"He owns the place."

"Really? The bastard owns the place?"

"…"

"Yeah."

"Oh, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We did, you weren't listening," I said pointing out that Sasuke mentioned that he knew the whole school as if it was his own house. Which, technically, it is.

So we walked to the elevator and up to the second floor. Blah blah blah, basically, we followed Sasuke.

As we got there, we noticed that everyone was in already. Great, we are late.

"Nice of you to join us, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru."

"How does he know are names?" whispered Naruto who was obviously amazed.

"We are the only ones who weren't there, dope," said Sasuke. Before we all knew it, we were surrounded by girls.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"NEJI! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"OH MY GOSH! ITS SHIKAMARU!"

"NARUTO! YOU'RE SO COOL!"

Damn, this every single day. It's getting out of hand. Well, at least one of us is enjoying it.

"You girls want my autograph?" said Naruto grinning.

"Class, sit down." Iruka-sensei said. Finally, it ended and we all sat down. We were sitting at the back of the class, hoping everyone would stop staring at us. Sigh, too bad, they're still staring.

"Now, I'm going to take attendance again since there were some late comers once again. Please take a seat Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen." Hey, the pretty girls I saw are in my class. Maybe one of them will go out with me…what the…weren't they in my dream? Naruto looked over to Sasuke hoping for answer of again how Iruka knew their names.

"Same reason of how he knew ours," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Patrica's here, Terri's here, Rachael's here, Sakura's here, Ino's here, TenTen's here, Hinata's here." He said some other girls, but I wasn't listening.

"Naruto's here, Neji's here, Sasuke's here, Shikamaru's here, Kiba's here, Lee's here, Shino's here, and Chouji's here. Okay, everyone is present. So let's begin. This year, it is different from any other year that you have heard about. Everyone will be divided into groups of three who will have their own teacher. The groups go as followed for it is already chosen. With Kakashi: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. With Gai: TenTen, Neji, and Lee. With Kurenai: Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. With Asuma: Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. And with myself…err…let's see who's left…umm…Terri, Rachael, and Patricia. Okay that is all class is dismissed for lunch. Meet your teachers after lunch break. You may…" Before he even finished his sentence, everyone left already.

* * *


	3. Friends at last

Forever Moments 

Chapter 3

Shikamaru POV

This school is so troublesome. They tell us that they are changing the way the school runs in one day's time. Such smart people they are…I lied. So, that's Ino. She looks a lot different from when we were still young and innocent. Haha, the good old times.

"Can you believe it? I'm stuck with Sasuke bastard and some weird guy with a mask! Oh well, I'll be stuck also with a super cute girl."

"Shut up, dope. I'm stuck with the dope, some masked man, and some pink-headed girl."

"I'm stuck with two of my childhood friends."

"I'm stuck with some tomboy and Lee, and a Lee's idol…wait…childhood friends?" 

"Yeah Ino and Chouji. I've known them since we were born or something. Our parents knew each other," I said pulling out a small picture frame of the three of us. We all stared at the picture.

"So…which one is you?" asked Naruto who seems to enjoy being clueless.

"Dope, he's not the girl and he's not the one with the chips. So, guess."

"Oh, wow you look so different." I shrugged. That's what everyone has been saying to me.

"So…remind me again why the hell are we wearing this costume crap?" I asked picking at the fake orange wig on my head.

"Because…the fans annoy us?" Neji said.

"Oh right." Sigh…the fan club was annoying as possible. Ever since Jr. High when the four of us became a group of friends. Sure we were all famous in our own little ways. Neji and his playboy ways. Sasuke being himself. And me, well, being a smart-ass? Before that, everyone, except Sasuke and Neji had no fans. Even they had little fans. Until, the first day of school we were stuck together in a group for the whole year. Stupid? I know. Anyhow, we made peace with each other and war to everyone else. How stupid was that teacher to put us together…Then, the year before high school, we met Naruto. He was a new transfer student from some school. Ever since then, he would be making trouble all the time. At lunch, he was always alone. I don't know how it happened, but Sasuke met him and they became friends. Something like that happened…

"Oh sorry," said a girl knocking down a piece of paper. I knelt down to pick it up, but unfortunately, so did she.

"Sorry, about that…Shikamaru? OH MY GOSH ITS SHIKAMARU!" she squealed. Shit, fans are going to come running in. 3. 2. 1. 0.

"SHIKAMARUUU!" " NEJII!" "SASUKKE!" 

"NARRRRUUUTOO!" Sigh, how troublesome. Of all people how did I make a mistake?

Naruto POV

"Nice…move…Shikamaru…" Neji said panting.

"Wh-whatever."

"Wow, you guys are tired already?" I asked surprised that people could tire so fast.

"Just, because you are on the track and field team and the basketball team," Neji said.

"Sasuke isn't tired…" 

"Just because he's on all the sport teams," Shikamaru replied.

**RING RING**

Great, it's time for class.

"So, where we suppose to be going?" asked Naruto.

"Just follow, Sasuke," I informed.

"Er…I don't know where to go either…" Neji said quietly. Sigh, idiots.

"You're suppose to go to the place where Iruka assigned you to. It is suppose to be on the sheet which you were SUPPOSE to get before you went to lunch."

"Oh, so that's what it was," said Neji banging his head against his palm.

"What sheet?" Naruto questioned.

"…Dope."

"Just follow Sasuke."

"What about me? I don't know where to go." I pointed to a person.

"Sigh, if I must…LEE!" Neji yelled as he ran towards Lee.

"Okay, I'll be off to…" I looked down at my sheet, "Library." The two of them nodded and walked in their own direction. I watched them go into the distance. This is going to be one interesting year…

* * *

Naruto POV

I was alone, all the fucking time. Whether I was in class or anywhere. I was always disliked. No, not disliked…more like hated. Everywhere I went I was shunned from the crowd. I never had any real friends…until one day…

FLASHBACK 

_The lake, it is so peaceful and calm. Damn, this school is just like the rest of them. Everyone hates me. What's wrong with me? I'm so alone…_

"_Hey." Some rich snob sat down beside me._

"_What do you want?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_What does it matter to you? Mr.Perfect." Everyone knew whom he was, Uchiha Sasuke also known as Mr.Perfect._

"_The name is Sasuke not 'Mr. Perfect'"_

"_Whatever. So what? You want to start beef or something? I'm not someone you should take lightly you know!"_

"_I just wanted to know your name. Whatever fine. Never mind." He stood up and walked away. I thought, he just wanted to know my name._

"_Wait! I'm Naruto."_

"…" _He stopped, but after a while, continued walking. Damn, he is just like the rest of them._

"_You're just like the rest of them! What? Are you going to make fun of me behind my back now!" He stopped dead in his tracks. Heh. He must have thought I didn't know about his plan. That bastard, he IS just like the rest of them._

"_You think it's nice to be always noticed? You think it's nice to have stalkers? You think YOU'RE the only one alone? What are you trying to do? Make everyone like someone like YOU! Yeah, keep dreaming."_

_Now, I was pissed._

"_WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU'RE JUST SOME RICH SNOB!"_

" _SHUT UP IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU DON'T KNOW ME, SO DON'T SAY ANY FUCKING SHIT." He yelled back._

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT IS TO BE ALONE!" I cried almost in tears._

"_Who are you to judge that? We are both fucking alone in our own ways. Deal with it. Do YOU still have your parents!"_

"_Well yeah…"_

"_LUCKY FUCKING YOU! I know how it fucking feels to be alone. It sucks like shit doesn't it?" _

_I nodded unable to speak. He didn't have his parents, anymore?_

"…_Whatever." He said continuing to walk._

"…_Can't we…be friends? I don't want to be alone."_

_Again, he stopped. After a while, he continued walking away. I watched in the distance as he walked to a group of guys and girls playing basketball. Damnit, he really didn't know anything about being alone after all. I am the only one alone._

"_Yo." I looked up._

"_Naruto, is it?" asked one of the guys Sasuke was talking to._

"_Yeah," I said slowly._

"_Want to join us in playing basketball?" asked the other._

_I looked over to where Sasuke was standing. He was watching us, but turned when he saw me looking at him. I turned back to the other two and agreed. One of them stretched out their hand._

"_Shikamaru," he said smiling. I took hold of his hand and got up._

"_Naruto," I said grinning back._

"_Neji," the other one replied whom also stretched out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it._

_Friends…at last…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"We're here." I looked around. We were the only ones here.

"Where is here?" I asked. This place looked like a shrine, but why would there be a shrine in the middle of no where near school grounds? Sasuke shrugged. I looked around for the masked man. Instead, I saw a pretty girl dressed in pink with pink hair. Her name was Sakura. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. It was perfect.

"Hi…" she said quietly.

"Hi Sakura! I'm Naruto and that's Sasuke." I said with a wide grin on my face. Sasuke nodded and then turned back to whatever he was looking at. She smiled sweetly. Damn, what a pretty smile that was.

"Yo." We all looked around to see who it was.

"Sorry, I was learning how to fly…" he whispered. Idiot. He's even dumber than I am.

"Anyhow, let's introduce ourselves. Let's start with Sakura."

"Oh. I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you all."

"Okay, next Naruto."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! And yeah!" Kakashi turned to Sasuke signaling him to go next.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Alright. I am Hatake Kakashi. I will be teaching all you're classes except that you will always report to Iruka before and after you are dismissed. What they said in that assembly was lie. Got it?" We all nodded. Kakashi looked at his watch.

"Wow, time passes quickly. You guys are dismissed." And with that, he left leaving the three of us.

* * *


	4. Dance?

Forever Moments

Chapter 4

Ino POV

"Class, there is going to be a dance next week for everyone to get to know each other. Since you guys are new to this school, I will explain the rules. You must have a date, you must be dancing, you must be dressed anything other than jeans and, most importantly, you must pay. Don't worry, it is only 83 cents. By the way, it must be in exact change. And, all must attend."

Ugh, another random rule, 83 cents. Oh well, a dance is an excuse to flirt with Sasuke! I smiled slyly. I wonder whom the others are going with…

* * *

Sasuke POV 

Ugh, another random rule, 83 cents. Ugh, whom am I going with? Maybe if one of the guys would dress as a girl. No, if anyone found out they would think I'm gay, which I assure you, I am not. Okay, they can't be a fan girl, so that narrows it down. There's Hinata, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Terri, Patricia, and Rachael. Not Hinata, Neji might yell at me. Sakura, no, she's in my group thing. Ino and TenTen maybe. Terri, nah, green-headed isn't my type. Patricia, nah, he voice is annoying. Rachael, I have nothing against her, yet. Well, that's decided… Rachael, Ino, or TenTen. Whoever I see first, I'll ask.

* * *

Sakura POV 

83 cents…don't get me started. Oh, I must get Neji to go with me… but he might not want to. Damn, maybe I'll get some tips from Ino. Ino obviously, wants to go with Sasuke. I can't seem to understand what she likes about him… I mean sure he is hot and all, but Ino isn't THAT shallow is she? No, there must be something about him that Ino likes. Although, I've met him for a day and he doesn't seem to be all that great. I've heard he hasn't even had a girl friend. What if he is gay? Oh no, I should keep a watch on him. Hopefully, he isn't gay…

* * *

Naruto POV 

Dance! Hey I'll ask Sakura! I looked over to Sakura. She was looking at Sasuke. No, not her too, she's one if his fans? Damn, why her of all people. Man, who am I going to ask now… maybe, I'll ask Hinata, she's always been nice to me. No, Neji will refuse. TenTen how about her? No wait, she was in my old school. She knows what happened to me… Damn, must stay away from her. But then again, she wasn't at school a lot in the last couple of years… I'll ask that girl in front of me. Oh well, better than no one. Stupid rule, why the hell do we have to attend this crap?

* * *

Hinata POV 

A dance? Oh…I want to ask Naruto, but…I'm too shy. Why can't I be like the rest of my friends? But then again, what if he rejects me? I don't want to be crushed… You know, I'll just ask Kiba, he'll be nice enough to go with me. He's always been so nice. At least now, I hope someone doesn't get to him first…

* * *

Neji POV 

83 cents, how lame. Anyhow, I can practically ask any girl I want and they would say yes to me. So, my list of girls includes Ino and Sakura. Why? Hinata is my cousin. TenTen is well, I don't know, its enough to have her in the group. She's nice and all but…whatever. Then there are the others, they aren't what I would call pretty. Okay maybe Patricia is all right, but I don't want to be seen with someone as annoying as her. I'm just going to ask Sakura, I've had enough of dating blondes.

* * *

TenTen POV 

Dance? Why the hell must we attend? 83 cents? Sigh… Who to go with? I don't care, whoever is left I'll go with them.

"Class, you may go back to you're dorms now." We all got up and headed out the room. I caught up with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, whom were in front of me.

"Anyone get asked yet?" Ino said excitedly.

"I did…" Hinata quietly said.

"Really? By who?"

"Kiba."

"Oh, cool." The four of us walked back to our dorms.

"Damn, I forgot something in class." I said cursing that I would have to walk back the long way just to get my pencil case.

"Oh, I'll come with you." Hinata offered. I nodded in thanks to her. As the two of us headed down the stairs back to the classroom, Ino shouted.

"We'll meet you back in the room!"

"Okay!" I replied.

We didn't have to walk for long until we randomly found my pencil case on the ground.

"I thought I left it in the classroom…" I said trailing off and feeling stupid. Hinata laughed.

"It's okay TenTen, we all have our moments." Ahh, Hinata is always there to make you feel better.

"No, not you. You're always so graceful."

"Nope, I'm just clumsy when you aren't looking," Hinata teased. As we walked back, Hinata explained to me how Kiba had asked her.

"So it was like this… 

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I looked beside me to where Kiba was sitting. We were all sitting with our groups. In the front row was Iruka's group. Behind it was Kakashi's group. Behind theirs was Gai's group. After that was my group and after us was Asuma's group. Anyhow, I looked to my right. There sat Kiba. Strangely, he looked over at me too. He had lipped the words 'Do you want to go to the dance with me?' I had remembered my plan, so I agreed._

END FLASHBACK 

…So it was something like that." Hinata finished. By the time she did, we were already in front of our room. Somehow, Ino sensed that we were there and opened the door.

"Hey!" She squealed. Ino was sure happy about something. As we walked into the room, I noticed that Sakura seem to feel the same way as Ino. Them both were happy, very happy.

"Care to explain the happy-go-lucky mood?" Hinata asked.

"You totally wont believe it!" Ino squeaked. I doubt it… 

"Try us."

"Okay, Sasuke asked me to the dance! And Neji asked Sakura!" Wow, THE Uchiha Sasuke and THE Hyuuga Neji asked two of my friends to the dance. Damn, I knew Neji wouldn't ask me, oh well, it can't be helped.

"Congrats." I said smiling, although it was true that I longed Neji to ask me instead.

"You two have to tell us how it happened."

"Alright it was like this…

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Ino, do you have your key to the room? I think I forgot mine in my room."_

"_Why oh why, Sakura, are you always so unprepared." I shrugged._

"_Ahem. Excuse me ladies." We looked behind us to see whom the voice was coming from. My heart skipped a beat. It was Neji talking and beside him was Sasuke._

"_I was wondering if it was alright to take one of you ladies to the dance. While my friend here takes the other." He said charmingly. HELL YES!_

"_Sure, we don't have dates." I said._

"_Okay, then it's settled. I'll take the pretty girl in pink. Sasuke will take the other pretty girl in purple. Oh and, Sakura is it?" He said looking at me. I nodded unable to speak. He smiled. What a handsome smile it was. Neji nudged Sasuke in the ribs._

"_Err, you're name is Ino right?" Sasuke asked turning to my friend._

"_Yeah…" Ino said blushing immensely. _

"_Alright, thanks for your time. We'll see you later."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

…So yeah," said the grinning Sakura.

"Okay." I've never seen that side of Neji before. Sure he was always polite to me, but smooth and flirtatious? That's new, at least to me…

"So now, all we need to do is to get TenTen a date," Ino smiled evilly.

"How about Naruto? He is, frankly, quite nice," Sakura said. Hinata looked up at the name.

"No, I heard him asking Rachael after class."

"Oh, what about Shikamaru?" Hinata questioned.

"What about Shikamaru?"

"Don't be so harsh, Ino."

"I'm not. I just don't think Shikamaru is suited for lovely TenTen. He's just a lazy smart-ass."

"That's one person's opinion. I think he's all right. What about you Hinata, what do you think?"

"He seems nice."

"Note the word 'SEEMS'"

"Ino, shut up."

"Hmph."

"Now, for the most important opinion. TenTen, what do you think?"

"Umm, I don't care." Well, not anymore.

"Okay then, I'll take that as a yes. So, Ino because you're the one in his group, do you mind asking him?"

"If I must, only for TenTen." Ino said smiling. I nodded thanks.

"Now hopefully, he's free. Then, we all will have dates. So anyway, how was your groups?"

"I've got a lazy-ass and Chouji. Asuma is okay."

"How come you call Shikamaru a lazy ass, while you respect Chouji and actually use his name?" I asked wondering what Shikamaru did to her.

"Oh, haha, Chouji and I go way back! Chouji, some other guy, and I were friends since we were born. When were young, all of us moved in different places. So me and this other guy kept a picture of us three when we were young." Ino took out a picture from her pocket. We all looked at it.

"Who's that other guy?" I asked. His eyes reminded me of Shikamaru, but that was it.

"No idea, I was hoping he was at the school because I heard he moved back here. I knew Chouji was coming here, so I thought he would too…"

"Do you carry this picture around with you a lot?"

"This may seem stupid to you, but, 'the other guy' was my first crush. He was so nice and sweet to me. Oh and this picture is small enough to put on your neck," Ino said as she reached into her other pocket and took out a chain, "anyhow, I carry it around with me, it's kind of a locket."

"How come Chouji doesn't have one?"

"Well, you see, I was the first to move out of the three of us. The guy, apparently, had a crush on me too or something. So, he took the time and effort to buy the same locket for the two of us. The day before I left, the other guy gave me two presents. He told me not to open them until I was at my new house. I agreed, since it was his last request until a long time. When I did get to my new house, I opened the first gift he gave me. It was the locket with our picture inside. I opened the second one. It was a piece of paper."

"What did it say?"

"Haha, it said 'Until we meet again, remember, I love you.'"

"Awww!" they all said.

"And you guys were how old?" Sakura asked.

"Like seven or so, he was really smart and stuff. Haha, I still have that piece of paper. It's hung and framed in my room. Since, he was so dear to me, I just bring the locket with me everywhere."

"So, that was it was," Sakura said.

"Yeah, anyway, how was your groups?"

"Kakashi was late, Naruto is nice, Sasuke is just there."

"Umm, Kiba and Shino are nice. Kurenai is nice too."

"Gai and Lee very, umm, loud. Neji is also just there."

"Interesting, what's the time?" I looked down at my watch.

"12:39 p.m."

"I see." There was silence.

Then, a chorus of 'Good night.'

* * *

**Maybe some NejiTenTen in the next chapter.. (:**

* * *


	5. Promise

Forever Moments 

Chapter 5

Shikamaru POV

I like her, I love her, I LOVED her. I was young, she was young. We were young, innocent, and happy. Until that day, she was to move…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"__Shikamaru, one of your friends are moving." _

_"__Who? When?"_

_"__Ino. Tomorrow." Although I was still young, I knew what that meant._

_"__Am I never going to see her again?" I asked almost in tears._

_"__Of coarse you will, just not soon." _

_"Dad," "Yes?" _

_"Can I have some money? I want to go buy some more school supplies." I lied. I had to get Ino a gift before she was moving._

_"Of coarse." He gave me some money. I was young, so my dad probably didn't trust me with a lot of money. A while later, I ran around town looking for the best gift I could buy her. I ran and ran like I was crazy around the streets for hours. When I was about to give up, I found something worth buying. I was a picture frame. Big enough to put a visible picture in, but small enough to carry around on your neck. That would be perfect. I walked into the store and greeted the owner with a smile._

_"I want to buy that necklace." I said pointing._

_"Of coarse Shikamaru, who's it for?" _

_"Oh, it's for a girl moving away." At that time, I didn't understand being embarrassed, probably no seven-year-olds did._

_"Aww, that's nice." I smiled and gave the owner the money. Before I was about to leave, the owner called me back._

_"Shikamaru, since you are such a nice kid, I'll give you another identical necklace free," she said grinning._

_"Thank you very much." I was surprised she did that, for the necklace wasn't very cheap. Anyhow, now it was totally perfect: one necklace for her and one for me. I came home with a smile on my face. My mom asked me why I was so happy. I turned to her and grinned widely, showing her what I got Ino. She smiled in delight and even helped me put a picture of Ino, Chouji, and I inside the two small frames. When we finished, I felt awkward about only giving her only the necklace for it didn't express my feelings for her as much as I wanted to. Somehow, my mom sensed this and told me to make something for her as well. Wow, moms were wise…troublesome and scary at times, but definitely wise. I thanked her and ran off to my room. I wanted to make her something artistic, perhaps a world for she meant the world to me. No, I wasn't artistic it would look bad. I tried making a poem._

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_I made this poem_

_Just for you._

_Uh…definitely not what I had in mind. Man, teachers at my school said I was smart, so why can't I think of anything to make Ino? Dang, time was running out. She was moving tomorrow and it was already past my bedtime. Sigh, I'll just write her a note to tell her how much she means to me. I quickly scribbled down some words as neatly as I could._

_"Shikamaru! Go to sleep!" Yeah, yeah, yeah…I quickly wrapped the two presents and placed it aside._

_As I woke up the next morning, all I could think about was Ino. Actually, that might have been all I've been thinking about for a while. Anyhow, I woke up early just for her. Well, that's what I thought._

_"What! It's already 10? Why didn't anyone tell me!" I screamed angrily to my parents._

_"We tried, you know how you are when you're sleeping. No one can wake you."_

_"Whatever." I quickly ate breakfast knowing that she would leave in half an hour._

_"Oh, that's right, Ino came by and said she was going to be leaving early. She says goodbye."_

_"WHAT!" I dropped my half-eaten bread and ran out the door with the two presents. I frantically ran out the door screaming my head off._

_"INO! INO!" _

_"Shikamaru?" said a questioned Ino._

_"Huh? I thought you were leaving early."_

_"Oh, I was, but I just wanted to see you and Chouji before I left. So, did you want something?"_

_"Umm…here!" I said shoving the two presents in her face._

_"Oh…thanks. I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything…" _

_"It's alright. Just don't open it until you get to your new house."_

_"Okay."_

_"Umm…" "Well, I guess this its goodbye…" _

_"Yeah…" Then, almost out of a fairy tale, she hugged me. Yeah, we were only seven, a hug meant a lot._

_"We'll meet again, one day."_

_"Promise?" She asked. Now, I could feel her tears on my shoulder._

_"__Promise."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Why am I thinking about this? She probably doesn't even remember me. Yesterday when us three 'reunited', she probably didn't even know it was me, well, at least she didn't act like it. I know Chouji recognized the both of us…but she obviously did not. At least we kept the promise of meeting again one day…

* * *

Neji POV "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Did you really expect me to all the talking for you?" 

"Shut up about that, Neji. That was yesterday."

"…Even Naruto asked HIS date."

"SHUT UP!" 

"Yes Mr.Uchiha. You're wish is my command." I said sarcastically doing a curtsey.

"…"

"Anyway, Shikamaru, who are you asking to the dance?" "Uh…" 

"Oh, ask TenTen, I don't think she's has a date yet." I have no idea what possessed me in saying it but…

"Ha, not a surprise. She's a bit annoying."

"Ha, you're a bit annoying too. And I'm being nice when I'm saying a bit."

"Yeah, shut up Sasuke."

"As you wish," Sasuke said doing a curtsey.

"…" I'm not annoying…am I?

"Instead of arguing, maybe we should leave…just MAYBE…" 

"Right."

"Sure."

"Whatever." With that, the four of us left in our directions heading to our individual groups. Why did I say that…she's not annoying. I haven't even talked to her enough to know anything about her. All she said to me was hi. What's wrong with me these days? I should really stop talking before I say something that I would REALLY regret. As I walked through the hallways and to the gym where my group meets, I had the daily greetings from every girl of whom I passed.

"Hi Neji!" "Oh, love you're shirt where did you get it?" "Neji! Want to go to the dance with me?" "Neji!" 

"Neji!" Oh, fuck this was getting annoying. I walked faster and I was nearing the gym door when I completely lost my patience.

"Hey Neji!" 

"SHUT UP! FUCK OFF. I AM IN A FUCKING BAD MOOD. STOP FUCKING CALLING MY NAME. STOP BOTHERING ME YOU FUCKING ANNOYING DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DAMN TOMBOYS!" I yelled. I smirked. That sure shut them up. I looked to see who was behind me. It was…

"OKAY. I'LL FUCK OFF! YOU AREN'T WORTH MY FUCKING TIME!" 

…TenTen. Fuck, just plain fuck.

"TenTen…" I started saying. She pushed me aside and walked into the gym to where Lee was standing. Damn, now I just said something I regretted. I walked into the gym, slowly, full of regret.

"TenTen…I can explain…" 

"What?" She said obviously annoyed and pissed off.

"TenTen, no talking."

"Sorry," she whispered glaring at me.

"Okay, Lee, TenTen, Neji. We are going to do exercises involving to have each other's trusts. So Neji and TenTen, you will follow what Lee and I do." We both nodded. "Alright. Lee is going to fall back and I'm going to catch him. Like so," Lee fell backwards into Gai who caught him without effort, "You too try."

"I'll fall first," she offered. I nodded. She slowly fell back to where I was standing. Then, for the first time I noticed her appearance. She was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was soft and streaked with random types of brown. She was skinny, very skinny, somewhat like a random supermodel. Actually, she would probably do well as one. She had tanned skin, silky hair, bright eyes, and a perfect face. Her frame was flawless. TenTen was actually flawless.

"You know, you can let go now…" 

"Right." I dropped her. Damn, another bad move.

"You're turn," she said as she got up from the ground. I nodded and slowly fell backwards into place.

"Owww…" I said as I fell onto the ground.

"Whoops, sorry Neji," she said smirking. Damn her. When I said she was flawless, well, I lied. It was just her frame.

* * *

Ino POV "Shikamaru, can I ask you something?" 

"You're not calling me smart-ass? You know my name? I mean…sure…" he said after seeing me glare at him.

"Do you have a date for the dance? No, I'm not asking you out or anything, I already have the wonderful Sasuke. Anyhow, do you?"

"No…" he answered.

"Excellent. Her name is TenTen."

"What?" asked Shikamaru confused. What? Is he like stupid or something?

"I thought you were smart. Sigh. TenTen is going to be your date."

"What? Since when?" 

"Since 15 seconds ago. It doesn't matter you don't have a date anyway."

"I don't even know her."

"You don't know her YET."

"How does she look like?" 

"She's pretty don't worry about it."

"Not what I meant…" "You know, the girl with brown hair? In Neji's group for class?" 

"Oh her."

"Yeah." I took out my necklace with the picture and attempted to put it around my neck. After a few tries, struggling, I gave up.

"Uh…you need help?" Shikamaru offered. I nodded quickly not wanting to look dumb because I couldn't put on a necklace. He stuck out his hand motioning me to give him the necklace. I hesitated, but gave in a while later.

"Nice picture."

"I know, thanks." He wrapped the necklace around my neck and put it on for me.

"Thanks," I said smiling. Shikamaru wasn't all that bad… 

"No problem."

* * *

**hoppe you enjoyed (: next chapter might not update for a while.. im a bit busy. so, we'll see how it goes.. ill try to update as soon as possible  
**

* * *


End file.
